


Занятная зверушка

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mpreg, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Оружейник привозит Людоеду особенный подарок, зная, что тот ему точно понравится.





	Занятная зверушка

Его с десятью другими кочевниками привезли на Свинцовую ферму с пустошей после одного из рейдов. Бойцы кинули их в клетки и занялись делёжкой отобранных пожитков. Главный Оружейник — Калашников — сам вышел, чтобы оценить «товар». Люди уже давно стали самой главной и желанной добычей. Рабочих рук в шахтах постоянно не хватало, рабы дохли как мухи и приходилось каждую неделю рыскать по пустошам в поисках замены.

Пятерых мужчин Оружейник сразу направил в шахты, одного пристрелил на месте.

— Какого чёрта вы подбираете всякую разлагающуюся шваль?! — рявкнул он на своих бойцов.

Оставалось ещё три женщины и парень, совсем юный на вид, но слишком хилый, чтобы делать из него бойца. К женщинам Оружейник присмотрелся повнимательнее. Две из них оказались молоденькими девушками, едва вышедшими из подросткового возраста. Он придирчиво осмотрел их со всех сторон и приказал, развернувшись вполоборота:

— Этих отмыть и завтра же в Цитадель. Пусть Несмертный посмотрит, может, придутся по вкусу. На вид здоровые.

Оружейник притянул к себе за волосы женщину постарше, ухмыльнулся и облапал её за грудь.

— А ничего такая, ещё сочная баба. Берите, парни, ваша награда за сегодняшнее, — хмыкнул он и швырнул женщину в сторону бойцов. — Смотрите, не переусердствуйте, а то её надолго не хватит.

Перед Оружейником остался только парень, который совсем съёжился под тяжёлым взглядом. Калашников ухватил его за горло и заставил вскинуть голову к свету.

— Этого тоже можете взять, — поразмыслив, сказал Оружейник. — У него лицо бабское, патлы длинные, со спины от бабы и не отличишь. Развлекайтесь.

Калашников бы и не вспомнил о том парне, если бы через несколько месяцев его к нему не приволок Мясник — местный лекарь, весьма херовый, но единственный, кто хоть как-то штопал бойцов.

— Эта тварь — не человек! — заявил Мясник, бросив парня, одетого в серый потрёпанный балахон, к ногам Оружейника.

— Что ты несёшь? — недовольно нахмурился тот.

— Смотри сам.

Мясник дёрнул парня к себе и сорвал с него одежду. Тот даже не попытался прикрыться, просто стоял на коленях, опустив голову. Он был совсем тощий, поэтому взгляд Оружейника сразу зацепился за его раздутый живот.

— Что это за хрень?

— Ага, видишь, да? — Мясник вздёрнул парня вверх, ставя на ноги. — У него брюхо уже не первый месяц растёт и внутри что-то шевелится. Я сначала думал, что это болезнь или черви какие, мало ли, что можно подхватить в пустошах. Но потом одна из твоих тёлок родила очередного уродца, и я вдруг понял — у него там внутри гребанный выблядок!

— Тебе меньше своими порошками увлекаться надо, идиот! — проворчал Оружейник и с некоторой долей брезгливости дотронулся рукой до округлого живота стоявшего перед ним раба.

Под пальцами действительно что-то шевельнулось, и Оружейник отдёрнул руку.

— Твою мать!

— А я что говорю! — развеселился Мясник. — Он чёртов мутант! Может ещё и заразный какой. Представь, что твои бойцы залетать начнут, — он загоготал, совершенно довольный своей шуткой. — Надо посмотреть, что у него внутри, я такого никогда не видел.

— Нет. Оставь его. Я знаю того, кому он может быть интересен, — задумчиво ответил Оружейник.

Следующим утром Свинцовую ферму покинул небольшой конвой и направился в сторону Топливного города. Оружейник давно хотел договориться с Людоедом о повышении поставок бензака и машинного масла, но ему нечего было предложить придирчивому счетоводу, который любил необычные подарки. Обмен на большее количество оружия тот высмеял, и понятно, почему: его бойцы нечасто выезжали с боевыми рейдами, многие важные ресурсы в Топливный город привозили из Цитадели. Людоед всегда говорил, что рейды — пустая трата ресурсов, и бросал всех крепких парней на переработку нефти, охрану города и нефтяных вышек.

— А, Калашников, ты рано в этом месяце, — Людоед криво ухмыльнулся и шутливо распростёр объятия, которые Оружейник как всегда проигнорировал. — Что-то случилось?

— Хочу обсудить с тобой то дельце, от которого ты старательно увиливаешь, — хмуро ответил Калашников.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать. Бери оговоренное и проваливай обратно, — хмыкнул Людоед. — Я и так даю тебе больше бензака, чем требуется. Пусть твои бойцы меньше разъезжают по пустоши. Разумная экономия — ключ к выживанию.

— У меня многие станки работают на бензаке! Не будет топлива — не будет оружия! — взвился Калашников.

Людоед только развёл руками, ясно показывая, что это не его проблемы. В последние пару лет отношения с ним у Оружейника совсем не ладились, а Джо, тем временем, постоянно требовал увеличить объёмы производства и присылал своих бойцов за боеприпасами всё чаще и чаще.

— Ты пойми, однажды нефть закончится и мы останемся ни с чем, — издевательски-миролюбиво пропел Людоед.

Калашников понял, что тот сейчас сядет на любимого конька и начнёт промывать ему мозги относительно важности экономии ресурсов, поэтому решил выложить свой козырь.

— Мы не с того начали, — буркнул он, стараясь подавить раздражение и звучать более благодушно. — Я не с пустыми руками.

— Уже интереснее, — расплылся в хищной улыбке Людоед. — Что же это?

— Конфета, которую ты сможешь развернуть, — хмыкнул Оружейник.

Он кивнул своим бойцам, и те приволокли к ним вяло сопротивляющегося беременного мутанта.

— Женщина? — разочарованно спросил Людоед, оглядывая «подарок».

— За кого ты меня принимаешь. Я бы не стал заявляться к тебе с подобной ерундой, — отмахнулся Калашников, подошёл к мутанту и сорвал с него прикрывающие тело тряпки.

Людоед свистяще выдохнул. Его мелкие, глубоко посаженные глазки маслянисто заблестели, пальцы потянулись к соску и яростно его затеребили.

— Какая занятная зверушка, — медленно проговорил он. — А что это у нас внутри?

Людоед ткнул пальцем в круглый живот.

— Какой твёрдый. Интересно. Калашников, серьёзно, что ты в него засунул? — повернувшись к Оружейнику, спросил он.

— Сам посмотри, если хочешь, — неприязненно ответил тот.

— Но как у тебя это получилось? Я несколько раз пробовал, но обычно все они быстро дохли…

— Да не засовывал я ничего! У него ублюдочное отродье в пузе!

Людоед вскинул белесые брови.

— О, пустошь, великая и необъятная, сколько чудных даров ты нам приносишь, — воздев руки, с притворным благоговением произнёс толстяк.

Он подошёл вплотную к мутанту и с силой надавил на его живот. Парень застонал и сжался, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.

— Оно шевелится! Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Эй, ты, — обратился он к одному из своих людей, — отведи его в комнату, где я вскрываю подарки.

До мутанта, видимо, только теперь дошло, что живым ему отсюда не выйти и он забился в руках удерживающих его бойцов. Залепетал что-то заплетающимся языком, но получил кулаком по лицу, голова мотнулась в сторону и он быстро заткнулся.

— Калашников, ты же пойдёшь со мной? — спросил Людоед, широко улыбаясь.

У него явно поднялось настроение, что сулило Оружейнику хорошую сделку, но увлечения Людоеда, как и он сам, были Калашникову глубоко отвратительны. Он бы предпочёл не видеть, что тот собирается делать с мутантом, но отказать в этот раз не мог, слишком многое стояло на кону.

Комната, куда они вошли, была очень хорошо освещена, стены отделаны светлым кафелем. Калашников уже и не помнил, когда видел кафельную плитку в последний раз, и понятия не имел, откуда Людоед смог достать столько, чтобы хватило на целое помещение.

— Нравится? — спросил толстяк, заметив его взгляд. — Нашли внизу, на одном из старых складов. С неё отлично смывается кровь, никаких следов не остаётся, — он любовно провёл рукой по стене. — Что ж, приступим. Поросёночек, пристегни его, — приказал Людоед вынырнувшему откуда-то рыжему мальчишке.

Упирающегося мутанта не без труда водрузили на гладкий металлический стол. Теперь он уже вполне ясно выкрикивал «нет» и «прошу, не надо». Двум бойцам пришлось удерживать его, пока руки и ноги не оказались прочно зафиксированы кожаными ремнями. Когда он был обездвижен, Людоед выдворил охрану и тихо сказал что-то на ухо рыжему, отчего тот побледнел, вяло кивнул и заторможено отошёл к двери. Толстяк натянул гладкий клеенчатый фартук и начал закатывать рукава.

— Тише, тише, зверёк, не бойся, — произнёс он успокаивающе и провёл по длинным, спутанным волосам мутанта. — Я только быстренько посмотрю, что у тебя внутри. Ты же не против?

Тот в ответ закричал и задёргался ещё сильнее. Лицо Людоеда приобрело предвкушающее и довольное выражение.

— Будешь плохо себя вести, и я стану делать всё очень медленно, — протянул он, склонившись над мутантом.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет! — затараторил тот. — Пожалуйста!

Людоед достал тонкий короткий нож, с блуждающей улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как его жертва выгибается в прочных путах. Он протянул руку, чтобы убрать пряди, упавшие на лицо мутанта и мешающие в полной мере наслаждаться его испуганным выражением, но тот внезапно вскинулся и укусил Людоеда.

— Ты нехороший зверёныш, непослушный! У кусачих зверьков вырывают зубки, — с этими словами Людоед схватил с высокого стола клещи и склонился над кричащим и яростно вертящим головой мутантом.

Калашников закатил глаза и отошёл подальше; у противоположной стены стояло кресло, в которое он с удовольствием опустился, достал свою старую армейскую фляжку и сделал большой глоток. Спирт привычно обжёг глотку и сгладил острые грани реальности. Ещё несколько глотков, и захлёбывающийся слезами мутант, изо рта которого потоком текла кровь, перестал его хоть как-то волновать.

Мутант продолжал истошно кричать. В попытках высвободить руки он до крови стёр запястья, всё его тело выгибалось на пределе возможного. Людоед хрюкал и повизгивал от восторга. Он прервался ненадолго, стёр со лба пот, сменил нож, глотнул воды и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Заждался меня, мой милый зверёк, — ядовито спросил Людоед у надрывно стонущего мутанта. — Сейчас, сейчас мы продолжим. Какой же ты нетерпеливый!

Из-за широкой туши Людоеда теперь почти ничего не было видно, и Оружейник мысленно поблагодарил за это, так как никогда не питал слабости к пыткам и бессмысленному членовредительству. Только скрюченные, изломанные длинные пальцы мутанта, вздрагивающие при каждом движении толстяка, маячили перед глазами.

Людоед снова сменил инструмент и через мгновение его жертва истошно закричала, а он громко зачавкал.

— Сладкий зверёныш, — загоготал Людоед. — Давай же наконец посмотрим, что ты от меня прячешь в своём животике.

Калашникова передёрнуло, он глотнул спирта из фляжки, покосился на толстяка, орудующего ножом, как заправский мясник, и сделал ещё один большой глоток.

— Я подожду там, в коридоре. Не забудь, что надо ещё перетереть за поставки, — бросил Оружейник и направился к двери.

Уже выходя, мазнул взглядом по забившемуся в угол мальчишке. Людоед повсюду таскал за собой свою игрушку. Раньше они менялись чаще, бывало, что Калашников не видел одного и того же любимчика Людоеда дважды, а этот развлекал толстяка уже не первый год. Было чему удивиться, особенно, если учитывать, что ничем примечательным тщедушный мальчишка не выделялся.

Крики раздавались ещё недолго, вскоре они сменились хрипами и протяжными, болезненными стонами. А потом внезапно к этим звукам добавился слабый, прерывистый детский плач. Калашников поперхнулся. Он не думал, что мутант действительно может выносить ребёнка: до последнего предпочитал считать, что это опухоль, несмотря на слова Мясника. Была у его приятеля такая на боку, здоровенная шишка, всё росла и росла, пока кожа над ней не лопнула, выпуская поток зловонного гноя.

Послышался звук удара. Резкий и глухой. И всё стихло, кроме тяжёлых шаркающих шагов Людоеда.

— На кухню это, — отрывисто приказал толстяк, открывая дверь.

Рыжий проскользнул у него под рукой, сжимая маленький свёрток, и быстро скрылся в полутёмном коридоре.

Калашников бросил на Людоеда мутный взгляд. Тот стоял в окровавленном фартуке и накручивал на палец цепочку, протянутую между сосками.

— Ну? — скривившись от омерзения, спросил Оружейник.

— Что «ну»? — толстяк расплылся в неприятной улыбке. Он был довольным до неприличия, и от его сияющей удовлетворённой физиономии у Калашникова сводило зубы. — Если тебе так интересно, мог бы и остаться.

— Ребёнок был живой, — буркнул Калашников.

— О, да! И выглядел вполне нормальным. — Он помолчал, задумавшись. — Джо остался бы доволен, — хрюкнул толстяк, а потом и вовсе разразился громким смехом. — Надо ему такого зверька подогнать. Я прям хочу посмотреть на его рожу. Бабы ему не могут здорового ребёнка родить, а мутировавший пацан смог бы, — он продолжил хрюкающе смеяться, пока не подавился и не зашёлся в кашле.

— Джо не станет присовывать мужику, как бы там ни было, — недовольно отозвался Оружейник, машинально хлопая его ладонью по спине.

— Ещё десять-пятнадцать кобылиц родят ему кучку орущего мяса, и он готов будет присунуть кому угодно, лишь бы повысить свои шансы на здоровое потомство. Нет, серьёзно, у тебя ещё такие зверушки есть? Колись, где достал?

— Хватит. Оставь этот бред, — отрезал Оружейник. Приложился к фляге, но та была пуста, и он, выругавшись от души, вернул её на место. — Скажи лучше, увеличишь поставки?

— Не так быстро. Мне необходимо свериться с расчётами, — деловито заявил Людоед, напуская на себя исключительно серьёзный вид. — Прошу в мой кабинет. Заодно покажешь на карте, откуда мутанта привезли.

Толстяк грузно развернулся и, переваливаясь, направился вглубь коридора.

— «Прошу», бля. «В мой кабинет», бля. Чтоб у тебя хуй отгнил, гребанная деловая задница! — ворчал Калашников себе под нос, следуя за ним.


End file.
